wave_listen_to_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Kanetsugu Mato
Kanetsugu Mato (麻藤兼嗣, Matō Kanetsugu) is a character in Wave, Listen to Me!. He is the Production Department Chief Director of Moiwayama Radio Station (MRS). Appearance Mato is a middle-aged man with medium-long dark hair having a thin long mustache and short unshaved beard on his chin. Plot One night Mato met Minare Koda at a bar, as she was drunk, she kept complaining and ranting about her ex-boyfriend and ended up recording her rant. On the next day, he played it on MRS radio channel, where Minare heard it and came to the radio. She tried to stop the recording, but Mato explained her that there can't be more than few seconds of silence of the radio and if she wanted to stop it, she had to be the one talking. He then gave her a mic and she started talking. As she finished, she told him she will sue him, but Mato showed her a card where Minare gave him permission to broadcast her leaving her speechless. In a bar, Kureko was looking at the permission that Minare gave for the broadcast wondering if it will hold in court, but Mato told him it didn't matter as long as she took the bluff. Kureko questioned him if he planned her storming in the studio and Mato told him he had a hunch she may show up, as he was in her restaurant before she started working there and they were listening to MRS. Mato explained he started recording her, but after seeing her business card and where she worked, he decided to use the recording. Mato wondered if this was good material, but Kureko told him the rambling was so-so and her on air was dull, but Mizuho Nanba and Madoka Chishiro seems to liked it. Mato left a blog comment with a link to a video of Minare storming off after hearing her voice on the radio. As she called him, he told her he will be coming tonight at the restaurant, but Minare wanted him to come after the festival was over. Madoka Chishiro questioned him if he wanted to replace her, but Mato assured her that the average audience want to hear a personality and gentle voice like hers, while Minare was the opposite, making people unease and having agitating and somewhat arrogant voice and yet it wasn't unpleasant to listen to. Mato along with other people from the radio, went same evening to Minare's restaurant. Seeing him, she told him she told him to come after a month, but then her boss made her bow and apologize. Then they mentioned that Minare may start working with them on the radio. As Minare was about to quit her job at the restaurant, Mato told her she will be working once per week as an assistant, stopping her from quitting. Twenty days later, Mato send Ryusuke Komoto to pick up Minare and bring her to the studi. When she came, they joked a bit and he showed her where she can practice speaking in front of the mic. But Minare asked him why did he picked her up for the radio. He revealed that they tried running other amateurs, but they got twice t he comments from the audience while they ran Minare. He also revealed that for the 26mins with her on the radio, she didn't even once stammer and some people didn't believe it wasn't scripted or she being an amateur. Minare then wondered what she will be talking about, and Mato recommended she to speak about the upcoming festival and her restaurant participating in it. Minare went to the studio with a full backpack of cosmetic items, as she was preparing to sleep there and Mato joked about her backpack. She then spoke with Mato, who offered her to have her own talk show. Minare told him all that depends on the pay and Mato explained that paying will depend on her and how popular the show is. Minare then asked what time her show would be, so that she find a part-time job, but hearing it will be at 3am she made a bit of ruckus as who would listen at that time, but Mato was more concerned about finding a sponsor. On the next day Mato received a call from Minare and explained her how much money they needed, which shocked Minare. He explained for what the money will go and why they are that much. Mato understood that Minare may have wanted to find a sponsor, but after she heard the needed sum, she gave up on looking. Category:Males